


Starlight

by fangirl933laluna



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Feysand child, feyrhys, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl933laluna/pseuds/fangirl933laluna
Summary: Feyre makes a beautiful dinner table for when Rhys comes home so she can tell him she's pregnant.





	Starlight

Everything was perfect: the table was set with their best silver, candles were lit, and a bouquet of star flowers, silver blooms that glowed from within, was placed in the center in a crystal vase.

Feyre herself was dressed in her gown from her first Starfall, back to its original state, before they’d altered it for the meeting of the High Lords. Her hair was coiled up with a few curls hanging around her shoulders, styled by Nuala and Ceridwen. The twins had said she’d looked like starlight.

Now all the was needed was for Rhysand to come home. He’d been away for a week at the Court of Nightmares, dealing with some sort of conflict over there. Mor would have usually done it, but she was visiting Miryam and Drakon on Cretea for a year.

That was when Feyre heard the door open, and her mate stepped into the foyer, dressed in his usual black jacket and pants, wings nowhere in sight. “Hello, Feyre darling.” He smiled at her, greeting her with the same words he’d used every night when he came home.

She laughed and stepped into his waiting arms, pressing her lips against his. “Hello, beautiful, prickish High Lord.”

His own laugh huffed against her mouth, and he wrapped her up in his strong arms, as if wanting to fold her in as a part of himself. When he let her go, he asked, “What’s the occasion?”

Feyre only smiled and led him into the dining room. He stopped dead, fingers gripping her hand so tightly it hurt. His eyes swept the room—the candles, star flowers, silver cutlery—and said hoarsely, “Feyre?”

Her eyes teared up, and she couldn’t speak, so instead she sent her message through the bond. _Rhys. I’m pregnant._

His lips parted, but no sound came out. Her High Lord had been rendered speechless. Inside her mind, she felt his mental fingers stroking against her shields, a silent request. She pressed her forehead to his and lowered her mental shields, allowing him to know all of her thoughts.

From her mate, she would keep nothing. And he allowed her the same.

So together the High Lord and Lady of Night stood in their dining room, his form leaking darkness, the shadows of his wings wrapping around her, and her dress sparkled like living starlight, sparking holes of brightness in the darkness of her mate’s power.

 


End file.
